Neville's Perfect Birthday
by chocoluvr
Summary: The day after Neville's eighth birthday Neville gets to spend an entire day with both of his parents, doing what he wants to do not what his Gran wants him to do.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Neville got up the morning after his birthday, he was surprised to find himself in a smaller house than the one that he lived in with his Gran

When Neville got up the morning after his birthday, he was surprised to find himself in a smaller house than the one that he lived in with his Gran. When he got downstairs he was excited to see that his parents were really downstairs making breakfast for him. He pinched himself to see if what he was seeing was true, if his parents were really downstairs and he didn't have to live with his Gran anymore.

"We're sorry that we had to work on your birthday and that you had to spend it with your grandmother. Hopefully she wasn't too hard on you," Alice told her son while Neville decided not to tell her about how his Gran always compared him to Harry Potter. "It looks like we've got the whole day to spend together, since your mum and I both have the day off from work," Frank told his son.

Neville brightened up at this news since he had waited his entire life to spend just one day with his parents.

"Why don't we go over to the botanical gardens first since that's you're favorite place to go to?" Alice asked her son.

"That would be great; in fact spending the whole day with you would be the best birthday present that I could ever get. Its way better than the Junior Auror set that Gran had gotten me," Neville answered his mother.

"I still can't believe that she got you that thing because she wants you to continue the family tradition of being an Auror when you grow up. You know that no matter what you do or if you're magical or not that we would still love you. Did you get the Junior Herbologist set that your mum and I got you?" Frank reassured his son.

"I did and I can't wait to use it," Neville exclaimed.

"I know that you enjoy working with me in our garden, but this will show you how you can grow a small plant in your room," his mum told him.

"I can't wait and when can we go over to the botanical gardens," Neville asked excited at the prospect at spending some real time with his parents.

"Good then we can head over there after breakfast," his mother told him who placed his favorite foods in front of him.

Neville smiled at this since he was going to his favorite place with his parents, he couldn't be any happier since he wasn't going to spend anymore of his birthdays at St. Mungo's.

Neville spent the rest of the day with them at the botanical garden, which he was proud to be able to point out some of the specimens with both of his parents being proud of his accomplishment. Gran always wanted to know why he didn't know more of the specimens and she complained about the heat every time they came out here.

They even had lunch at the little café on the garden's grounds, which his Gran would never let him do, she didn't trust any food that wasn't prepared in her home. Of course he suspected that they didn't have a lot of money to spend on eating out. Later on that day after they had left the gardens, the three of them went over to the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley, where his parents let him eat whatever kind of ice cream that he wanted to. His Gran never let him have ice cream, since she always felt that he could lose a few pounds and ice cream was fattening though it was delicious. Later on that evening when they returned home Neville wanted to stay up all night and cherish this moment with his parents.

"Mom dad why does Gran always have to compare me to Harry Potter for?" he asked his parents while they sent him to bed.

"We'll discuss it when you're older," his mother reassured him not wanting to tell him about how close he came to being the Chosen One.

Of course such a perfect day had to end sometime as he reluctantly went to bed.

The next morning, he was waked up to the familiar voices of the morning shift Healers on his parents' ward.

"He's been here all night, he must have snuck in when the night shift came in last night," one of the Healers remarked.

"Yes he usually comes here whenever he has a fight with his grandmother. We generally let him spend the night here while his grandmother comes by and picks him up in the morning. Its sad though this is the only way that he'll ever get to know his parents," the other Healer answered while Neville was waking up disappointed that the perfect day with his parents was like any other perfect day, only a dream.

As Neville was feeding his father his morning porridge he was scared to face his grandmother and her disappointment in him. He realized that he would never find out why his grandmother always compared him unfavorably to Harry Potter.


End file.
